


Eternal Public Use

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: April Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Cum Inflation, F/F, Mind Break, Pseudo-Petrification, Public Use, Time Stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A Heroine gets frozen in time by her eternal enemy, and as she's unfrozen years into the future, all the abuse she's taken hits her mind at the same time.
Series: April Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794853
Kudos: 42





	Eternal Public Use

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater.

“Give it up, Gertrude! Your evil scheme ends right here, right now!”

On the coast of some mega-sized city stood a young blonde tomboy draped in spandex with a big bright red cape hanging from her shoulders. She was the superheroine Max Force, possessing a variety of momentum-based powers that let her stop crime whenever and wherever it might happen. With the exception of the ones committed by her arch enemy, the one whose master plan was about to reach its final stages.

“Max, Max, Max. How many times have we done this?” An older looking blonde woman, who could pass for the heroine’s mother if the two were given enough time in a spa together, sighed as she rose from her well-decorated evil-looking chair. “And how many times have you decided to ignore my villainous identity and just use my name? Seriously, I had to come up with that thing and you just toss it aside and ignore it?”

The heroine grinned a little. “Not my fault you picked something as lame as the Timetwister! Seriously, you stop time, you don’t twist it!” She snarked back at the older looking woman, cracking her knuckles. “So, what’s it going to be? Your plan falling apart and your ass ending back in jail, while I get all of the lavish praise and the good times that come with it?”

Gertrude narrowed her eyes. “I can do more than stop time, you know.” She muttered under her breath, feeling more than a little hurt by that overt dig at her character. “No matter, you don’t have time to stop this plan.” She spoke up once more, clearing her throat as she snapped her fingers, causing a flickering clock to appear within her hands. “With my powers amplified by this device, I will be able to stop the flow of time for anybody, whether it’s myself or anybody that doesn’t deserve to stay within the perfect world I envisioned! All I need is to flick my fingers again, and then you’ll be out of my hands for good!”

“Not if I can help it!” Max cried out as she started vibrating, using her stored up momentum as she suddenly sped forward towards the villain, ready to cock her clock up with a powerful punch…

Then, she stopped. The snap echoed from the villain’s fingers, and the girl refused to move a single step further. She was permanently removed from the flow of time, with the aggressive pose being the last evidence of her ever being able to move. 

“You really shouldn’t have underestimated me, Max.” Gertrude sighed as she rubbed the side of her head, feeling the sweat running down her cheeks. “You could’ve caved in my skull if you actually got that off too, can’t you ever calm down and think about the people you fight on a daily basis?”

No answer came from the girl’s mouth, as she was still stuck hanging in midair, fist primed to punch somebody’s face in.

“Hm. Didn’t really think this through.” The other blonde muttered as she walked closer, taking a few steps around the girl to ensure that she really had been frozen in time, before nodding to herself. “Hmmm… What do I do with a girl like you, now that you really aren’t a threat to me?” She pondered and pondered, tilting her head from one shoulder to the other as she tried to figure something out. Something diabolical…

Then it hit her. Her tired eyes glinted as she grabbed ahold of the girl, moving her ever slightly. She had to be careful, otherwise she’d accidently pull her back into proper time. All she needed to do was just adjust her so she didn’t look nearly as ridiculous, and evoke a completely different feel.

By the time she was done adjusting her limbs, the tomboy now had her hands behind her head, her hips were thrust outward and her private parts were all on proper display. To make things a bit more enticing to anybody that might see the depraved display, both her crotch and her nipples had been exposed to the elements by having the suit be torn in those areas, completing the look of a defeated and permanently frozen heroine…

Gertrude dusted off her hand as she smiled just a little. She had a new purpose in mind for the great ‘Max Force’, now that she was going to have control over time itself. 

After all, her subjects needed some sort of public outlet for their frustrations, didn’t they?

\---

A hundred years had passed since that fateful day that Max had been stopped in time. Plenty had changed since then, as an ever-awful grey cloud hung over the villain’s lair. To say that she had conquered the world would be an understatement, in fact, she had outright stopped the world from progressing further without her explicit permission. People of all ages or races were left at a tired blonde’s mercy, whether they liked that or not.

While she sighed and reflected on the last years of her tyrannical rule, Gertrude turned her head to look towards the heroine that was standing on a rocky pedestal, seemingly untouched by the flow of time just the same, if one were to ignore all of the cum that was drooling out of every one of her holes, plus the gunk that was running down her body, and all of the awful scribbles that had been added to her body over time.

Really, it was just a messy affair. She almost felt a little bad for what she had done to the spry young heroine. If she ever knew what had happened to her, she would probably curse the villainess for what she had done. Maybe pulverize her and fix everything the best she could. Or get frozen again, because the villain’s powers were now greater than ever. It was hard to tell, but it was fun to think about…

In fact, that’s when the older woman decided that it would be fun to try and see how she’d react. After all, she could just stop her in her tracks again if she ever did try something she didn’t agree with. It wouldn’t require much more than a simple snap of her fingers.

“Alright, Max. Welcome back to the present!” Gertrude shouted as she snapped her fingers, gradually removing the time stopping effect on the girl that had been a thorn in her sides. Which immediately resulted in the blonde girl’s head whipping around rapidly as she tried to ascertain where the heck she was.

To say that Max felt a little out of place would be an understatement. “Eh? Where am I? Gertrude? Why aren’t you in a million pieces?” She asked in rapid succession, wanting to scratch her head, but finding her arms unable to obey her commands. “And what the heck did you do to me? Why does my mouth taste so salty?” 

“I froze you in time when you tried to hit me with everything you got, 100 years ago. You’ve been used by the public ever since then, and you’re just now feeling the effects since I pulled you back into the timestream.” The older woman explained pointedly, resting her head on the palm of her hand. “Any other stupid questions? Which, by the way, I’ve actually missed while you’ve been locked away in stasis.”

The younger girl blinked a few times before punching forward to confirm that her hands agreed with her, the thawing gradually spreading further downward and making her cheeks flush a little red. “Y-yeah, like any of that’s actually true, I bet this is all some sort of weird dream that I haven’t woken up from yet!” She chimed, the sweat running down her face acting as an indicator that she didn’t really believe in the words she was saying…

Gertrude just watched as the girl’s breasts suddenly bloated outward, prompting her victim to gasp loudly and cry out with a pang of arousal. “W-What did you do!? What did you DO!?” The girl shouted at her villainous counterpart, who just shrugged her shoulders, since she clearly hadn’t listened.

Max gasped and panted as she pushed up her breasts, which were now far bigger than her head, all thanks to how much those holes had been used… and that was just one of the effects, as her arousal started growing further and further as she could feel her stomach… and how bloated it felt. Very obviously too, as it quickly started growing outward as it filled with all of the used semen that had been poured down her throat and up her ass after so many people had used her.

“W-Wait, if everyone’s used me, then… th-then I… I!” The reality of the situation was finally settling in for the young tomboy, as she grew panicked. She tried to reach down to cover up her crotch, desperately praying that she wouldn’t break as soon as it unfroze.

Unfortunately, the scream that echoed from her lips moments later was a sign of just how badly she had been used back then. Not just a scream, either. Multiple screams., a pure cacophony of ecstatic noises filled the villain’s broken hideout…

To say that Gertrude was a little perturbed by the results of what had just transpired would be an understatement. She knew that the heroine would likely end up transformed or bloated by what had happened to her over the last 100 years, but this… this was a little excessive. Maybe she shouldn’t have unfrozen her…

“Ehehe…” Then she heard a chilling giggle echo through her ear. She turned around to face the noise, only to stare straight into the eyes of Max, who had used her powers to speed behind her before she could even react.

She didn’t have a chance as she was forced to the ground, the drooling and broken blonde now using her oversized and overused body to stop her from freezing her once again. Until she was done showing her how “grateful” she was for causing her to end up like this. Which would involve inflicting all that pleasure back on her, and maybe breaking her in the process…

For once in her long life, Gertrude begged for mercy, as the longest hour of her life began...


End file.
